Audio and video recordings are some of the most reliable ways of preserving contents of a conversation, lecture or discussion. However, frequently, even with the benefit of video, it may be difficult to determine the source of a particular statement or question. The difficulty of identification is increased for people who were not present or involved in the conversation, lecture or discussion, when viewing or listening to the recording. Even for those who were involved in the discussion, the passage of time generally dims the memory to make discerning such information difficult.
Generally, devices for generating recordings and/or transcripts include a consolidated device that may have multiple speakers and microphones. However, in larger environments, speakers who are too far removed from the consolidated device do are not detected or not detected to a discernible degree, resulting in an unintelligible recording.
Additionally, the recordings are typically stored as a single indexed file, making searching for content from a particular source (e.g., participant such as a lecturer or student) difficult.